Her First Rose
by LeaNicolaie
Summary: AU – Roses all have various meanings, as do all flowers, and for the young girls of vampire nobility, red roses are as important to them as a human girl’s first kiss, if not more so. Centered on Yuuki. Light touch of KanameZero.
1. Her First Rose

**Her First Rose**

"Yuuki! Yuuki!" A dark haired girl nudged. The teacher could notice any minute now. He was already starting to turn…

"_Yuuki!_"

"Wha – whoa!"

There was a thud as Yuuki hit the floor and the sound of her chair skidding across the floor. Mi-Hyang covered her mouth to keep the laughter in, whispering, "Oops…" She'd nudged a little too hard, it seemed.

"Kiryuu!"

Yuuki winced. Ah, there went her free period. The lectures on proper class conduct from Professor Morina were always so long…

--

"Really, I tried to warn you, but you sleep like a rock." Mi-Hyang smiled cheekily as she bit into her steak.

Yuuki pouted. "Well thanks to your less than subtle warning, I had to endure an hour and a half of Professor Morina on full out rant mode."

Mi-Hyang shrugged. "You shouldn't have fallen asleep in the first place. What would Zero-san say?"

Yuuki cringed. She hated disappointing her brother. Falling asleep during class wasn't something that'd make him happy.

Mi-Hyang tapped her lip with her fork. "I always wondered, are you and Zero-san really related?"

"Eh? Well, technically we are, but technically we aren't."

Mi-Hyang blinked, "But he's still your Oppa, however you might be related, right?"

"He's more than just my older brother," she smiled, "he's like a brother, father and best friend all in one."

"Mm, so many…so lucky you are," Mi-Hyang teased. Yuuki didn't refute the statement, smiling shyly. She herself felt extremely lucky she was able to meet Zero and continue to have him in her life.

Vampire nobility was a merciless convoluted web of traps ready to ensnare any and all victims, regardless of age, gender or class, and Yuuki had come very close to being one of them. The one person who'd bothered to notice and had saved her, literally became her only family.

Her father, although a man of high standing, had had an affair with a level D vampire and it'd even resulted in a child, Yuuki. Though she'd been lucky enough to have the affection of both of her parents for the first few years of her life, after her mother passed, everything went down the proverbial drain. Her father had despaired at the loss of his lover and his wife despised the child born of her husband's affair.

Yuuki had grown up completely isolated, hated by her 'stepmother', forgotten by her father, and ignored by the other members of the household. Having no one to converse with, Yuuki had jumped at the first chance that'd been offered for her to go out. She could never have known the reason behind it was to further prove just where an illegitimate child really stood in the world of vampire aristocracy.

Excited but anxious to meet others like her, she'd been set up for more than a little disappointment. The other children had sneered and made snide remarks, commenting on her 'dirty low D blood' and absolutely refused to come near, much less talk to her. Shocked, scared and most of all, painfully lonely, Yuuki hid herself by the flowerbeds, unable to stop her tears.

'_What's a tiny thing like you doing here?'_

Those were the first words he'd ever spoken to her. Startled, she'd jumped and tripped over her dress, landing none too gracefully on her backside. Mortified, all she could do was sit there as her face turned impossible shades of red. Expecting to be harshly scolded, she'd been surprised when all she heard was laughter. It didn't sound anything like those other kids, mocking and cruel, rather, it was warm and accepting. It'd reminded her of her mother.

Yuuki would never forget the near angelic appearance of the gentle boy she'd come to know. Standing before her with his back against the lights from the mansion behind him, he looked ethereal, someone otherworldly. His light silvery hair seemed to glow and his soft lavender eyes held something strong, and unyielding, and completely compelling. She'd stared, transfixed, until long slender fingers reached for her face and stroked her wet cheek.

'_Been crying here, have you?_'

His smile had been a bit sad as he took out a handkerchief and wiped her face, even going so far as to let her blow her nose into it. Uncaring of the soiled state of the once pristine white cloth, he casually tucked it back into his pocket and picked her up, holding her in his arms and resting her against his hip.

Zero had come to scoop her up and save her at her loneliest moment. She'd have probably clung to anyone that even showed her a speck of kindness, but Yuuki was infinitely glad it'd been Zero that had done so. Even after he learned of who she was, he didn't treat her any differently. He'd been the first to show her names meant something other than reason for ridicule and status didn't always matter to everyone. He'd been the first to show her so many things.

It was on her eighth birthday her life took a most wonderful turn. She'd changed from Rokujou Yuuki, the bastard child, to Kiryuu Yuuki, the younger sister of Kiryuu Zero. It'd been the first time she ever received a present since the death of her mother and while she had to leave her previous family, it hadn't felt like much of a loss.

That was the day she'd also met Ruka-san, Kain-san, Hanabusa-san, and Kaname-sama. They were all her seniors by two to three years. Their initial reaction to her sudden addition into their group was wariness. They knew her background had been less than pristine and thought her adoption all a part of Mrs. Rokujou's plan in gaining leverage over Zero as well as attaining a higher status from having a close connection with the prestigious Kiryuu line.

But Zero hadn't simply taken her under his care and guidance and changed her name. He'd blood adopted her. Although legally he was her brother, technically, he was her father. With the blood adoption, she now had Kiryuu blood running through her veins. Her father's genes had been completely replaced and her features changed. The dark chocolate irises from her father were now the soft silvery lavender Zero was so known for. Her skin had turned a paler shade as well.

She now held no connections with her previous biological father or his family. Mrs. Rokujou couldn't have gained any political standing regardless. Zero had helped her completely cut ties with them to leave them behind for a fresh start.

Smiling, Yuuki bit into her food. "Yes, really lucky," she whispered.

Mi-Hyang tilted her head. "With his significance to you, was he also your first rose?" She was half-joking, and nearly squealed when Yuuki nodded shyly, fiddling with her cup. "Really? When?"

"Um, on my twelfth birthday."

Mi-Hyang nodded, "That's rather young, but considering you knew Zero-san since you were what, seven? I guess it's not that much of a surprise." She smiled. "You're fortunate your first rose was accepted and received by someone so special. I had my cousin, who's a pervert and a girl." She said dryly. She'd have loved to experience her first time with someone like Kiryuu Zero. Not many girls had their first choice when it came to giving their first rose, just as not many first loves lasted for human girls.

For the young girls of vampire nobility, their first 'bite' was regarded with some care and a bit of romance. They were offering a part of themselves for the first time, an extremely large part of themselves, and they all chose carefully in who would get the privilege of enjoying their virgin neck.

Usually the person in question ended up being a trusted family member, but many dreamed of having their love interest accepting their rose.

For Yuuki, Zero was more than a trusted family member or a love interest. He'd been her world since she was seven. She more than just wished for Zero to accept her rose. She wouldn't consider anyone else. If Zero would not be her first, no one would.

_'You're giving me your first rose?_' He'd looked so surprised. '_Yuuki, something like that should be reserved for someone special.'_

_'You_ are _special,_ so much… _please Zero, please accept it. I know I have no right to demand anything of you, but…'_

He shook his head. _'I can never turn you away Yuuki. If you have so decided, then I doubt I can do much to persuade you otherwise. Come.'_

She'd stepped up rather boldly and Zero gently raised her head, his slender fingers under her chin. Placing a hand at her waist, he trailed his other hand down her throat, rubbing it gently, his strokes slow and rhythmic. His calming touch had soothed her nerves and she started to relax. She caught a small smile on Zero's face before he dipped his head and touched his lips to her warm skin. Feeling for a place that was most comfortable for her, he finally parted his lips, sucking slowly and gently before sinking his fangs in.

Yuuki still couldn't help the smile that'd always lift the corners of her mouth whenever she remembered her twelfth birthday. The whole experience had felt surreal, as though she'd been dreaming. But the tingle on a certain part of her neck the next morning worked to remind her it had been very much real.

Mi-Hyang sighed. "Not only do you have Zero-san as your Oppa, you have him for your first rose too, I'm so envious!" She sucked morosely on her spoon.

Yuuki blinked as Mi-Hyang's words pulled forth a conversation she'd had some time ago.

--

_'I'm envious of you, Yuuki.'_

_'Eh?'_ She couldn't tell whether he meant his words with the polite smile he had on his face.

_'You have the freedom of giving yourself to anyone you so choose unlike us purebloods.'_ He was still smiling but his eyes were solemn.

_'Kaname…sama?'_

_'You gave him your rose, didn't you? And…he accepted.'_

_'Oh, um, yes._' She felt a bit flustered. She hadn't known he'd known.

As though reading her thoughts, he replied, '_I could sense him – here,_' he placed his index finger right on the same spot Zero had bitten her.

'_Sense him…?'_

_'I've known him since I was a toddler, it'd be surprising if I didn't._'

_'Kaname-sama, why are you…'_ Why was he telling her this?

He merely smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes. '_I'm envious of you, Yuuki.'_

_-- _

Kaname-sama had always been an enigma. She never knew much about him except that he was a pureblood and that he was kind. But despite the gentleness she sometimes saw, she couldn't help the thought that it was never really aimed at her. It'd been that way since she first met him on her eighth birthday. Even in the safety of Zero's arms at the time, his gaze still felt uncomfortable, a little cold.

She never mentioned it to anyone, as it wasn't as though it was such a big deal. With her past, Yuuki had suffered a lot worse from other children. Even if Kaname-sama seemed aloof towards her, she would always have Zero – her brother, her father, her best friend.

It wasn't until a few weeks after that short conversation with Kaname-sama that Kain perhaps took pity on her to answer what was obviously troubling her thoughts.

'_Kaname knew Zero since his was three and Zero, eight. They'd grown up together and with Zero so suddenly taken with you, Kaname's just beginning to see Zero doesn't belong to one person. He's a part of all of us.'_ He gave her a sympathetic smile.

_'Kaname's always had the most of Zero's attention. He'll just need to get used to sharing it with you, that's all.'_

The possibility that someone like Kaname-sama could feel…jealous of her of all people was mind-boggling. But she could more than understand why. She herself had been on the receiving end of Zero's warmth. Once you experienced it, it was hard to part with. He was like a comforting blanket that kept you from the cold, protective and reassuring, strong, soft and constant.

"Well what do you know, speak of the devil and he shall appear," Mi-Hyang smiled as she pointed past Yuuki's shoulder with her fork.

"What?" Looking in the direction of the fork, Yuuki paled and jumped up from her seat. Oh no, had Professor Morina really gone through with his threat and contacted Zero?

Oblivious to her panicked thoughts, Zero approached silently, a smile on his lips. "Yuuki, I thought I'd stop by—"

"I'm sorry, I swear I'll never do it again!"

Zero paused mid-step. "What?"

"Eh?"

"Yuuki, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, oh, um nothing. What made you stop by?" She hoped her expression was convincing.

Raising a brow at her behavior, Zero answered, "I came to see the chairman about some business concerning the academy." Vampires were able to attend because of the support the chairman had from Kaname and himself. It was only proper to check and see how everything was progressing.

"How are you along on your studies?"

Oh no, the dreaded question every parent or guardian asked their child. Yuuki laughed nervously wondering how to answer it without giving much away. Thankfully she saw her savior looming in the distance.

"Zero, it wasn't very considerate of you, leaving me to deal with those human girls," a silky tone spoke up.

Zero only smiled amusedly, "you deserved it and you know it, Kaname."

The pureblood just raised his hand to rest it at the nape of Zero's neck, stroking it softly with his thumb. "We must go soon, we have a meeting at two." He murmured.

Checking his watch, Zero frowned. "You're right." He turned an apologetic smile towards his sister, "sorry Yuuki, another time. I'll call you tonight."

As soon as she felt Zero and Kaname-sama weren't in hearing distance, Yuuki sighed heavily in relief. Now she had more time to come up with a believable story. She looked up when she realized Mi-Hyang had been suspiciously silent.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh my god, I just saw Kiryuu Zero and Kuran Kaname _in the flesh_…"

"Mi-Hyang…?" The transfer student was acting just on this side of weird.

"So that's what the gods look like…"

"Eh? Gods?"

"That hair, those eyes…"

"…M-Mi-Hyang…?" Had her brother and Kaname-sama just gained another fan? Yuuki giggled. She wondered if she should warn them her own roommate was now 'one of _them_'…nah, she thought, continuing to smile. Sipping at her drink, she suddenly felt a bit giddy. Revisiting her past, she felt even more appreciative of the present. She hoped every day that followed would be like this, light and bubbly with a splash of fun and mischief.

--

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights.

Thank you for reading! :) Again, thanks to YenGirl for sending me more corrections. Geez, I'm terribly careless...

And, for those who may be curious:

Oppa - a term for younger girls to call older boys or their older brother (in a way, equivalent to Onii-chan)

Yuuki - 16

Zero - 24

Kaname - 19

Ruka, Kain, Hanabusa - 18


	2. His First

A/N: Ah, sorry for people who were expecting more Yuuki in this... This is mostly Zero (and Kaname) ha, ha... If you still don't mind reading, then feel free :D

-

**His First**

**-  
**

"_Oh, I suppose we really would need a human chairman as well…"_ Kuran Juri spoke softly, her expression contemplative. The atmosphere of the room she was currently settled in was somber, and her usual energy was muted to a near nonexistent level. Haruka, her older brother and husband, looked over the papers with her, his eyes hopeful.

"_If we can find someone suitable…"_ It could very well work.

"_You have someone in mind?"_ To this, both Juri and Haruka smiled sheepishly. There was a sigh from the other side of the table they were sitting at. _"Then we must find that suitable someone."_ Lilac eyes narrowed. _"Are you sure you haven't a human in mind already and have yet to name them?"_ He paused warily, pursing his lips. _"Maybe you haven't even told the human involved anything of this?"_

Again, the purebloods gave a rather sheepish smile. There was another sigh. _"This project is essentially yours, you are free to choose whoever you like, but both of you are sure they'll accept the position?"_ It was a heavy burden, for a human to oversee growing vampire students as well as humans and having to interact with them on a daily basis.

Juri grinned brightly, _"Oh, he won't like it, but he'll do it. I don't think anyone else is capable of doing a better job. He'll be a wonderful chairman, right Haruka?"_

And what else could Haruka do but nod and smile? _"Of course Juri, though you are right, he may have a problem or two in the beginning, but once he gets used to it…"_ The older pureblood gave a firmer nod, _"I think he'll do well."_

"_M, you aren't going to use the cut-off-all-other-possible-options method to push him into this, are you?"_ The small figure across from them raised his brows.

Juri and Haruka exchanged looks and smiled serenely. Lilac eyes merely rolled to the heavens in response. Ugh, purebloods…

"_I think we can end this for today. Have you two anything else to mention?"_

"_Oh! Zero-kun, if you could give us a few more minutes, we wanted you to meet with our child, our son, today as well,"_ Juri smiled.

"_Child…"_ Kiryuu Zero lowered his brows, honestly troubled by the sudden change in topic. He knew the Kuran couple had been blessed with a boy some years ago, but he was doubtful as to whether or not he'd been able to send a celebratory word in honor of their firstborn. He'd been appointed as lord his house around that time and had been excessively busy, but it was no excuse to neglect such an important day.

His eyes solemn, plainly showing his guilt, he asked, in as serious a tone as he could manage with his childish voice, _"I'm afraid I've yet to even hear of his given name."_

The pureblood couple laughed lightly, hardly offended. They'd seldom mentioned their only son in their discussions as of yet. _"It's Kaname."_

"_Kaname…"_ Zero tried. _"Kuran Kaname."_ It was a good name, and he could clearly hear the love and affection Haruka and Juri had for their son with just a mention of their son's name. Looking up with a slight smile he nodded. _"Where is he?"_

Juri beamed, glad to see Zero had accepted her child so warmly. Turning in her seat, she waved a slender hand to beckon a tiny figure forward. _"Can you believe he didn't want to be carried when he's so small? The number of times he almost tripped on his way to this room is too many to count,"_ she giggled.

"_Ka-Kaa-sama!"_ A sweetly high voice protested, and Zero tilted his head to see past Juri and at the tiny pureblood marching across the room to his mother in small determined strides, his full cheeks flushed with more than just the naturally healthy pink toddlers his age often wore.

Zero blinked in curiosity as he took in Kuran Kaname's large shining wine red eyes and the soft dark brown locks already starting to obscure those eyes, in a similar cut to his father's. It was obvious Kaname would take well after Haruka physically, and although he may be small now, Zero could see him as tall and slender as his father with enough time.

Standing from his seat, he went around the table to stand in front of the affronted toddler, kneeling soundlessly on one knee before him to offer a hand. _"Admittedly, I haven't heard very much of you, but I hope we can work to fix that starting now,"_ he smiled, _"I'm Kiryuu Zero, and I've been working with Juri-san and Haruka-san on a secret project of theirs. It's a pleasure to meet you in person."_

Kaname blinked his large eyes up, still shorter, even with the older boy kneeling as he was, and his cheeks heated for a slightly different reason than before. He couldn't believe he allowed himself to be so silly in front of a friend of his parents. He hardly looked the mature part he longed to project since learning of his coming visit to Kiryuu Manor.

His parents had already informed him of how young Lord Kiryuu was, so strong in his responsibilities even at his age, and in addition to that, unfailingly kind to any and all others he met. Kaname had immediately come to admire such a figure, though having never seen him, and the more he heard of Kiryuu Zero from his parents, the more he wished to meet with him, even if all the older boy could spare was a few minutes.

"_Thank you, it's a pleasure for me too,"_ Kaname repeated Zero's words, trying his best to not stumble over them, _"I'm Kuran Kaname."_ He tried to grasp Zero's larger hand in his own and finally settled for grabbing a few of his pale slender fingers before the older boy wrapped his hand around Kaname's completely, lightly shaking it.

"_Look Haruka, Kaname's so happy he finally got to meet with Zero-kun!"_ Juri gushed at her husband. Haruka seemed more amused than anything as he patted the hand tugging on his sleeve, watching as Zero let a curious Kaname climb onto his chair to patiently show the files they'd been looking over.

Kaname was on his knees on Zero's previous seat (he wouldn't be able to see over the table otherwise) and his face full of concentration as he mouthed the words he was trying to read and understand. Zero sat next to him, not bothered by the younger vampire's eager questions as he tried to keep track and answer them one at a time. Haruka could easily see another child of Zero's age becoming annoyed or irritated with having to interact with someone so much younger, but it seemed that was hardly the case.

As Kaname pointed something out on one of the blueprints with a tiny finger, he looked up at Zero with an expectant expression, and the older boy nodded, murmuring something with a smile, to which Kaname's cheeks flushed as he smiled back delightedly. Haruka had to stop the urge to join his wife in the gushing. Those two really were adorable.

Their young son had been so excited when they offered to take him along for their next appointment at Kiryuu Manor a week prior. It was all Kaname could focus on. Juri of course thought it was the cutest thing, and Haruka was inclined to agree. He'd never seen so many emotions flicker across Kaname's face and there was no denying how amusing it was to watch.

Zero hadn't received the position of lord over his line by choice, but the way he'd handled his new responsibilities was marvelous, and Haruka could tell Kaname wished to be just as accomplished. The young head of Kiryuu Manor could teach their son much more than the proper ways of governing one's properties and people.

"_Kiryuu-san, would it, would it be okay for me to come again?"_ Juri pressed her face into Haruka's shoulder as she giggled silently, and the older pureblood didn't doubt the only thought in her mind was, 'He's so cute! He's so cute! He's so cute!'

Haruka on the other hand, was just as apprehensive as his son for Zero's upcoming answer. He didn't think the older boy would have an outright rejection ready, but if he said anything other than 'Yes', Kaname, as young as he was, would surely take that as a simple 'No' to his shy question, and Haruka wasn't sure on how to handle his son's disappointment. After wanting to see him so much, if he found Zero didn't feel the same, Kaname would be nothing short of devastated.

Zero merely nodded however, his lilac eyes soft. _"Of course, whenever your parents think it appropriate. And call me Zero, your parents do."_

The smile on Kaname's small cherubic face couldn't be any brighter.

* * *

"Zero?"

"Mm?"

"This party…won't you tell me who it is for yet?"

Hearing the impatience that still managed to slip through despite obvious efforts in trying to hide it, Zero chuckled softly and shook his head, not looking up from the papers he was going over to answer, "Just know it's for someone that is important to me. She is still new to everything so I hope you'll be patient with her lack of knowledge."

"She?" Wine red eyes narrowed sharply at the small, but huge distinction.

"Yes," if Zero noticed the difference in the other's tone, he didn't show it, merely signing off another document and reaching for another. "She's much like you, when you were younger," he smiled, "I'm sure you can get to like her, Kaname."

The pureblood very much doubted for any possibilities of that happening when Zero spoke of this girl so fondly. Was she a girlfriend? A lover? And this party…was it for official purposes, to introduce her as his wife-to-be?

He reigned in his vampiric abilities just in time to prevent it from lashing out due to his agitated emotions. Kaname nearly cringed though, when Zero's head snapped up and his lilac eyes narrowed in concern. His slender hand placed the pen down and set the papers aside.

"Kaname?"

The brunet shrugged uncomfortably, trying to loosen the tension in his shoulders. "It's nothing to worry over, Zero, just a minor slip."

Zero raised his brows. "And I thought you'd learnt better than to spout such obvious lies at me, Kaname."

The younger vampire inwardly winced at the words Zero used. Lying wasn't anything new to him, but he'd never any reason to hide much from Zero. The older vampire was the one person he could be honest with without fearing for retribution. Zero was the one person he trusted. But what would he say, if Kaname were to tell him what exactly was bothering him? How would he react? As much as Kaname trusted him, he wasn't ready to shed light on something even he wasn't so sure of.

All he knew was that the idea of Zero getting married off – no, finding someone he regarded closer than Kaname himself was deeply unsettling. In fact, he doubted he could stand the possibility at all. If his suspicions were to be true, Kaname couldn't guarantee the safety of whoever that girl happened to be. He wouldn't want to hurt her on principle, but it wasn't as though his control was perfect, and if he felt strongly enough (which he did) it was likely his powers would act up in response to his inner turmoil.

It wouldn't be the first time it happened. Kaname had to hold in a grim, satisfied smile whenever he remembered the first incident that'd occurred when he was yet to be six in vampire years.

Zero, who usually looked after he and the other children, had been unable to attend that particular gathering, and it'd been up to another vampire who, despite being more than twice Zero's age, was much less experienced in taking care of young vampires.

Less than impressed, Kaname had easily wandered off on his own for something more interesting than watching a grown vampire helplessly chase around toddlers who were barely taller than his knees, around the room.

Shying away from all the noise to a terribly isolated part of the building had been his first mistake. Letting a stranger offer to 'accompany' him back to the gathering was his second. Letting his guard down against the soft smiles and gentle words of that stranger was his third. Kaname hadn't been ready at all for the sudden predatory eyes, glowing in a shade of red he'd never before seen in any of his family, and certainly not for the seemingly kind vampire to bare his fangs at him.

The young pureblood's inherent abilities immediately reacted to his fear and the older vampire literally ceased to exist. By the time Kaname had enough sense to look around, there was nothing left of him, just a pile of something that looked like ash.

Looking back, having the luxury of not seeing a body probably made the experience easier to bear and observe in a more objective fashion. Kaname hadn't done anything wrong by protecting himself, that other vampire did, and it was their fault for acting on forbidden desires, lusting after the blood of a pureblood.

Kaname wouldn't admit to being able to feel completely neutral. He'd been scared, terrified even, but it hadn't been all bad. There were always good sides to every bad.

Since then, Zero made sure to look after Kaname and the others himself whenever the need arose, and the younger vampire had been able to see him more often.

"Kaname?" A warm hand cupped his cheek.

"Zero, will you answer me this, at the least?" Kaname held Zero's hand in place with his own and looked up solemnly. "Is this important girl a lover?"

Lilac eyes blinked twice before comprehension dawned and pink lips lifted in a smile. "Was that what you were so distracted by?" He shifted his hand under Kaname's to stroke the pale skin underneath. "She isn't, Kaname." His voice was dry. "To even think of her in such a way is…extremely disconcerting." She was much like a sister, his daughter.

Kaname nodded, relaxing. He'd almost wanted to take back his question should the answer to it be anything but 'No'. But now that he knew, he was glad he had the courage to ask. So this girl wasn't a lover and she wasn't to be a possible candidate for his wife.

In his relief, Kaname unknowingly turned his head against Zero's soft palm to press his lips against it, sighing softly. He was still the closest person to Zero.

He looked up again when he heard Zero's warm voice. "Kaname, are you hungry?" It'd been a habit of his, since he was a tot, to cling to his parents' hands when asking for their blood, since it was easier to bite into their wrist than their neck.

Parting his mouth enough to press his fangs against Zero's palm, he smiled. "Am I? What do you think?"

"I think you won't be getting much from me if you bite into my hand, Kaname." Zero said amusedly, not at all fazed by the twin sharp pricks he felt on his skin. Sharing his blood with Kaname wasn't anything new. He'd been doing so since the day Juri and Haruka had been gone for longer than expected, and Kaname had gotten hungry. Zero had recognized the symptoms that came with denying the most essential nutrient a vampire child needed and had immediately offered his blood for a temporary fix.

Unfortunately, Kaname had just refused to let it stay as something temporary. He'd taken a liking to Zero's blood since then and never missed a chance to have more of it should it come by. Zero, although knowing it wouldn't do Kaname any good to keep taking from him, could never exactly deny the younger boy anything and always ended up with fresh new bite marks on his wrists when it came to that. Today wouldn't be any different.

Zero gently pulled Kaname onto his lap, keeping his free arm around the boy's waist as adolescent fangs pierced his skin, and Zero felt a warm tongue lap against his puncture wounds, suckling at the leaking blood.

The young noble had yet to figure out why Kaname so preferred taking from him when there were others who seemed more suitable to his tastes. Zero didn't think there was anything special to his blood compared to anyone else's in terms of taste, and it was hardly the purest even among nobles. Takuma was most likely above him in that area. Purity of blood wasn't how Zero's family had amassed the amount of influence they had now. Everything lied within what every heir of the Kiryuu line was chosen to inherit.

It was almost too much, what he was capable of doing, Zero contemplated absently. Or what he was supposedly capable of doing. It was unbelievable, but there were enough cases in the past to give the legend a solid background.

Zero's blood in and of itself wasn't pure, but for others that dared to drink it… It was a dreadful temptation. The only few exceptions were purebloods. His blood wasn't anything harmful to them and they remained completely unaffected.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the small hands holding onto his wrist start to loosen. Raising his arm with Kaname's mouth still firmly attached to it, Zero looked down into the young pureblood's upturned face. "Kaname, that's enough," the boy's eyes were hooded with lazy contentment.

Wine red eyes gave a slow blink before Zero felt his tongue swipe for the last time against his skin, healing the bite marks. "You've had your fill for the day, go back to the other hell spawns downstairs. The party will start soon." Zero tried to nudge the pureblood off of his lap.

"Mm, must I?" Kaname closed his eyes and leaned back against the warm chest behind him.

"Yes. You know it's not good for you to sleep so soon after taking blood, Kaname," Zero gently chastised, smoothing down a few of the younger boy's flyaway locks. "I need to go pick up the star of the evening as well."

Kaname felt a stab of irritation at the mention of the girl again, but having some of Zero's blood worked to mollify him and he grudgingly slid off the older vampire's lap to do as he was told.

Zero watched him until he reached the door before letting out a fondly exasperated smile and moving to stand right behind him; leaning down to raise the younger boy's face with a hand to his chin and pressing a light kiss to his cheek. "Off you go."

Kaname's eyes widened and he bit his lip before quickly turning away and walking out as fast as he could without seeming too desperate. Once outside in the hall, he rushed downstairs in a flash, his face completely red.

* * *

"So that's the birthday girl?" Hanabusa asked aloud, looking up from his plate of food as he quickly assessed the small brunette nestled in Zero's arms. She was short enough as it was, but next to Zero, she looked positively tiny.

"More like Cinderella," Akatsuki smirked. "She's a Kiryuu now."

Ruka nodded, "Her only redeeming quality." She spared a glance of her own at the newest member of the Kiryuu line.

"I think she was very kind to have offered me her favorite flowers," Takuma smiled, patting his shirt pocket in which a large white rose was pinned.

Ruka just narrowed her eyes at it. "She only likes them because they look so well with Zero-san." And indeed they did. No one could deny that. Many of the female vampires were practically trailing after Zero with their eyes.

Takuma shrugged. "What's wrong with that?"

"I'm not saying there is," Ruka nearly snapped, "it's just, she's just—" Her gaze shot towards Kaname, who was standing not too far off from them, and back to the adopted girl.

Takuma easily caught onto her thoughts and he smiled sympathetically. "It was just a bit of a shock that's all. She's practically Zero-san's immediate family now, the closest person in blood. She has half of him in her."

"But he could have told us," Ruka mumbled petulantly. "All of us felt close to him, but he never said a word about adopting someone." She unknowingly sent Kiryuu Yuuki an envious glance Takuma could only blink in surprise at.

He'd assumed Ruka's dislike of the younger girl came from Kaname's own standoffish attitude, but it seemed, like a majority of the children that knew Zero and loved him as an older brother, that there was a bit of personal jealousy involved as well.

And who could blame her, Takuma shook his head. All of them grew up regarding Zero with a large amount of affection and admiration, and now here was this girl, who'd been no one important, that managed to monopolize all of Zero's attention. Whereas the older vampire had always treated them equally before, Yuuki would now be his first priority. Would he even remember to spend time with them when he had Yuuki to care for?

As though reading his mind, Hanabusa paused from stuffing his face to scrunch his nose uncertainly. "He's still going to look over our experiments right? Something always goes wrong without him and we always get in trouble."

Akatsuki blinked, "Oh yeah… I think he will though, won't he? He always fixes things when we mess up and has cool ideas."

"Is that all you two like Zero-san for?" Ruka snorted, crossing her arms. Hanabusa laughed lightly. "Yeah, what else is he good for?"

"I don't know, maybe keeping the food off your face?" An amused voice spoke up. Ruka flushed, her eyes wide at the tall figure behind her childhood friend. "Zero-san!" She couldn't believe he'd just heard that.

Hanabusa laughed nervously, looking up into pale lilac eyes with a cheeky smile. "Hi Zero." He raised his chin obediently as the older boy swiped a drop of sauce he'd gotten on his cheek. "Thanks," he grinned, catching Zero's wry smile.

"How are all of you tonight? No bored little ducks that need entertaining?"

Ruka giggled. "No, we're doing quite fine, Zero-san. The food is excellent too, if Hanabusa's ferocious eating habits aren't proof enough." She sent the blond in question a pointed look.

"I eat just fine!" He retorted.

"As fine as a rabid dog," Ruka scoffed.

"Says the girl who got syrup all over her skirt at breakfast!"

Ruka gasped, mortified. "Hanabusa!"

"What, it's true!"

Zero chuckled, smoothly cutting into their escalating argument, ruffling Hanabusa's hair. "Alright you two. I'm glad you like the main course. Leave some room for the cake? Hisoka told me he did his absolute best, and I'd like for you to be able to enjoy it."

"Zero-san, where is Yuuki-chan?" Takuma inquired. She was with him moments ago. Zero smiled. "She's decided to enjoy a bit of time on the roof. She'll come back down for her cake."

Takuma tilted his head. The roof? What a strange place to be for a girl on her eighth birthday.

* * *

Yuuki smiled contentedly as she let the wind go through her hair. It was a wonderful night. And she was able to meet so many people! She couldn't say they liked her or that she liked them, but for the most part, everything had been rather pleasant.

The stares did have her feeling self-conscious though, and when she nearly started to fidget, she'd kindly asked Zero if he could allow some time on her own. He probably knew why she asked, and let her up on the roof with a smile.

"_I'll come for you when it's time for your cake."_

Yuuki giggled, hugging her knees tighter against herself, not knowing how else to express just how utterly happy she felt. She could never have thought up of a life like this in her dreams, but here she was, part of a family, with someone who actually cared. Before this, she had no one, and her heart couldn't have been a colder place to be, but she'd then met Zero, who gave her light and more than enough warmth to last her two lifetimes.

Momentarily unwinding her arms from around her knees, she pressed her hands to her chest, rubbing it gently, marveling at how much love (this was what love felt like, right?) she could feel for just one person. And if felt so wonderful, she believed she could accomplish anything.

She couldn't thank him enough. Zero actually grew annoyed with her continuous babbling shower of gratitude and told her she had nothing to feel thankful for, she was his sister now, his daughter. Of course he'd do whatever he could to provide for her. He wanted nothing more than for her to have the best he could offer. He'd then dried her tears with his soft handkerchief and showed her to her now permanent room.

As much as she loved it, Yuuki had slept with Zero the first week she'd been adopted as a Kiryuu. She still did, when she felt particularly lonely or had the occasional nightmare. She couldn't help but fear this was truly just a dream and when she woke, she would still be with her stepmother and despondent father, without Zero.

Her older brother never turned her away whenever she requested for him, just smiled and stroked her hair and kissed her forehead before pulling the covers up to her chin. _"It's okay to be scared, Yuuki. Just know that I'm here for you."_

Feeling her eyes sting (again) Yuuki quickly blinked the oncoming tears away and looked up determinedly. The stars were beautiful, her brother was beautiful, everything was going so well. She wouldn't ruin that with her tears, not tonight.

"Yuuki?"

"Zero!" She jumped from her seat and rushed into his arms, squeezing as hard as she could manage. Zero laughed softly by her ear and rubbed her back. "It's time for that cake, little princess."

* * *

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knight.

Thank you for reading! :D Wow, anyone choking on the fluff yet? XD And if anyone's curious, in the flashback thing, Kaname is approximately three in vampire years, while Zero is eight, and on Yuuki's brithday, he's around eleven, with Zero sixteen. I'm playing on the vague vampires mature faster than humans thing (not really sure how much, just that they do), hence Kaname's advanced speech and level of understanding when he's only a tot :D


End file.
